DEPC01 / Transcript
This is the transcript of episode 1 of ''Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure'' The screen shows a white plane on the ground. It is about to take off. The screen then shows a passenger on the plane, Spring Pearson, with her parents. They are about to move from England to Japan. Spring: I can't wait to go to Japan! Spring's mom, Dawn: You've always been interested in Japan, sweetheart. Spring: Are you sure you guys want to do it? Spring's dad, Morgan: We've had an interest in Japan as well. Plus, you were very happy about it, so we knew it would be for the better. Spring's little brother, Ryan: I'm excited too, Spring! Spring takes out a letter from her backpack. It says: Dear Spring, Konichiwa! How are you? I've heard that your family has been talking about moving. Well, how about you move to Japan? I've always wanted to meet you in person, plus you've had a big interest in Japan, haven't you? Talk about it with your parents. Hope to see you in Japan! Your friend, Mizushima You Spring introduces herself while reading the letter. Spring: You...I'm coming to Japan! The opening song then plays. After the opening song, the plane is shown landing in Japan. Dawn: Let's grab our bags. The moving truck will be at our new house by tomorrow. Spring: Okay! Morgan: Don't forget all the Japanese you learned. Spring: I know, I know. After the family grabs their bags, Spring spots a girl in blue. Girl: Hi, Spring! Spring: Umm...who are you? Girl: It's your penpal, You! Spring: You? Is it really you? You: Yep! I'm here to pick you up! Spring introduces You to her family. Dawn: You, thank you! I'm so happy that Spring knows someone here. You: No problem! Here, I'll show you to the car my parents rented for you, and then my parents will pick me up. The family gets off the plane with the luggage they brought with them. They say goodbye to You, then drive to their new house. Spring: Ummm, is this the house? Morgan: Yep! Welcome to your new home! Spring takes her backpack and suitcase from the back of the car. On Monday, she would start school at her new school. Spring: *sigh* This is a big change, but an exciting one! Soon, Monday arrives. Dawn drops Spring off at school. Dawn: Have a good day! Spring: Thanks! Bye, Mom! She walks into school. You is at the door. You: Spring! I'm so glad you're here! Spring: Hi, You! I'm so happy too! You: Come on. The headmaster said I could give you a tour of the school. At lunch, I'll introduce you to some of my friends, plus some students you should know about. You shows Spring the classrooms, the playground, the field, the nearby woods, and lots more of the school. Spring: This is incredible! You: Time for lunch! You shows Spring the cafeteria. They each get some food and sit at a table. You: Hey everyone! This is my penpal, Spring, who just moved here! Spring: Hi! I'm looking forward to getting to know you all! A girl with green hair stands up. Girl: Nice to meet you! I'm Shizukana Kojo, one of You's good friends! Kojo begins to shake Spring's hand a little too hard. Spring: Uh, nice to meet you, Kojo! You: Alright Kojo, that's enough. Spring, there are a few students I know who I want to tell you about. The girls walk around the cafeteria. Spring spots a girl eating alone at an empty table while reading a book. Spring: Who's that? You: That's the first person I wanted to tell you about. She's Kogane Hime, a lonely girl. She is the "music" of the school, as she loves to sing and dance. If you like music, Hime's the girl to know. Spring: Okay. Who else? You points at a girl sitting with a few other people. You: That's the student council. But the person I want to tell you about is the girl in the middle with auburn hair. Spring: Uh-huh. Who's she? You: Nensho Kasai, one of the smartest people in the whole grade. Ask her if you need help with any assignment. Kasai is sure to know the answer. Spring: Anyone else? You points at a table crowded with girls. In the middle is a girl with a pink ponytail. You: That's Shageki Hoshi, probably the most popular girl in the whole grade. She's very nice, but be careful around her, as the girls around her won't treat you nicely unless Hoshi says it's okay. Spring: Um, good to know. At the end of the day, Spring stays around a bit to receive info from her new teachers about the year. She is waiting outside in the hall when she hears a voice. Voice: Psst, you. You with the purple hair~ru. Spring: AHH! Who spoke! She looks down and sees a little creature. Spring: Aww, you're soo cute! What's your name? Creature: I'm Ruru. Spring: Wait...YOU CAN TALK?! Ruru: Of course I can~ru. Now, I need your help, whatever your name is~ru. Spring: I'm Spring Pearson. Ruru: Hello, Spring. I need your help~ru. An evil villain named Akuno is here. In Japan. I need you to stop him. Spring: Well, how can I do that? Ruru: You need to... Suddenly, there is a loud thump from inside the classroom, followed by a scream. Ruru: Oh no~ru... Spring: Teacher! Spring runs inside the classroom and sees a giant monster. A man is standing by the monster. Spring: Who are you? What did you do to my teacher? Man: I'm Warui. Get them! The monster lunges at Spring and Ruru and tries to bite them. Ruru: RUN~ru!!! Spring and Ruru start running as fast as they can through the halls. However, Ruru is too slow. The monster is about to grab him. Ruru: Don't eat me~ru! Just as the monster is about to capture Ruru, Spring stands in front of him. Warui: Huhh? Spring: I'm not going to let you hurt him! Warui: Why? You barely know him. Spring: Even if I barely know someone, if they're in trouble, if they need help, then I have to help! I can't just leave them! Suddenly, there is a bright purple flash. A lavender bracelet with one purple bead appears on Spring's wrist. Spring: What's this? Ruru: It's a transformation item~ru! Transform into Pretty Cure~ru! Spring: Pretty Cure? Ruru: With the power of Pretty Cure, you can defeat the monster~ru! Tap the purple bead! Spring: I guess I'll give it a shot... Spring taps the purple bead and the bracelet transforms into a cell phone in which Spring draws a wind-like symbol on the screen. Spring: Pretty Cure, Respond to My Dream! Spring transforms into Cure Lilia. Cure Lilia: The Wind's Generous Heart, Cure Lilia! Warui: Wha... Ruru: Yes! A Pretty Cure~ru! Cure Lilia: What happened? Ruru: Defeat the monster with Lilia Cyclone~ru! Cure Lilia: Umm, okay! Cure Lilia: Pretty Cure Lilia Cyclone! A gust of wind knocks the monster over, purifying it. Warui: Grrr...I'll be back! Cure Lilia de-transforms. Spring: Umm, so I'm a Pretty Cure now? Ruru: Yep! You're a legendary warrior~ru! So, will you help me defeat Akuno~ru? Spring: Yes! The ending song then plays. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Yoshi0001 Category:User:Yoshi0001 Category:Hickmanm Category:User:Hickmanm